guild_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
UPDATE 1.08!! THERE BE THIEVES! We ended up having to spend most of last week on bug fixes (it was a rough week), so we’re still not ready to launch with the card system/loot drops. But it’s still coming! Instead, we finally got you another class. Thieves! **They have steep requirements that put them between the Knights and Dark Knights to unlock. **They have low damage but higher exploration, much like the Adventurers. **BUT, they MULTIPLY the quest payout they’re currently participating in. **The multiplier stacks with multiple Thieves on the same quest. Guests! **Guests can now play and save their games. **Saves are ONLY saved locally and can be wiped when clearing the cache, etc. **Guests need to log in with a Kong account (and refresh the page) to create a cloud save. Fixes and Tweaks! **Retirement Village upped to 50 coins per retired Guildian instead of 10. **You can now zoom in and out farther than before. **Abbreviated numbers coming out of quest chests. **Fixes to (hopefully) stop crashes during Prestiging. **Max upgrade for quests is now 130. **Guildians should no longer try to attack during the respawn phase of a battle quest. * SEP 29, 2016 10:59AM UPDATE! (We’ve technically been doing updates every single day this week). Bad news first — we don’t have any brand new content this week. But that’s only because we’re in the middle of making card drops that you’ll be able to collect and equip for boosts! It was way too big of a feature to get in this week. Good news — We’ve been making various bug fixes every day this week. **Prestige bug fixes (there was a big issue with people ending up with corrupt chests). Anyone with a corrupt chest should be fine with starting the game up now. **Prestige crash/corruption bug fix where you couldn’t open a final/corrupt chest and the game would crash. **Now displays the available quest options when you go to destroy a quest. **Added an info screen to the Guildhall for tracking some of your account info. **Upped the max quest levels to 110 for all Exploration and Battle quests. Sorry about the bug issues and thanks for sticking with us (if you still are). Next week will be a big one! Prestige Chests will start dropping cards that you’ll be able to equip and activate boosts. To start with it’ll only be gold multipliers for quests and your Retirement Village, but a LOT more will be coming. * SEP 26, 2016 10:24AM Hot Fix Monday! All about saves and performance today. **Throttled back the auto-saves because it was hitting our backend servers too often. 10 minute timer now. **Manual saves still work. Cool-down upped to 1-minute (for same server reasons). **Reduced the amount of enemies that spawn to help with performance. **Removed animations from enemies to help with performance (until we can fix it with proper animations later). **Guests can no longer play the game (we weren’t able to save guest accounts anyway so hopefully this will save some heartache!) Refresh your page after logging back in to restart the game. * SEP 22, 2016 2:34PM UPDATE Alpha 1.07! **Achievements!! You’ll now earn a multiplier when you upgrade a quest to level 5, 10, 20, 30, and every 10 levels after that. **Mouse-over for collecting coin chests. **Population sign for your Retirement Village. **+ and – keys now zooms into the map. **Clerics now heal during Exploration Quests! **Fixed a few quests that had the max value lower than the min value for coin rewards. **Save and prestige bug fixes. **Sessions that were running more than 24 hours would time out and no longer save. Should be fixed now. * SEP 20, 2016 11:22AM UPDATE Alpha 1.06 **PRESTIGE OFFLINE PROGRESSION is now in the game! You’ll earn prestige points even when not running the game. **The Retirement Village gets new art! **Retirement Village payout upgraded to 10 coins per Guildian instead of 1. **Prestige Chest gold payouts increased dramatically! (Up to x100 times or so)